Premier Contact
by Tortillon
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif où les Turiens et les Humains sont toujours en guerre depuis le Premier Contact, Le Conseil cherche à imposer la paix. Un accord est signé. Shepard et Garrus sauront-ils mettre de coté leurs différences pour préserver cette paix si fragile? FemShepxGarrus.V
1. Chapitre un : Paix

**Premier Contact**

**Bonjour, je vous propose une fiction se déroulant dans l'univers de Mass Effect. Je suis super fan de la trilogie et je me suis refait récemment la série des jeux avec un plaisir intact (et une frustration tout aussi intense quant à la fin, mais passons xD). **

**Il s'agit d'un UA.**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira! **

* * *

**Chapitre un : Paix**

Lorsque les Turiens avaient rencontré les Humains, ils avaient eu recours à la force en pensant écraser cette nouvelle race dans les six mois à venir. Selon eux, les Humains avaient déclenché les hostilités et cette menace devait donc être neutralisée dans les plus brefs délais.

Et cette guerre "éclair" durait depuis plus de six ans maintenant.

Avec les récents troubles imputables aux forces Butariennes, le Conseil, resté neutre jusque là, avait finalement décidé d'intervenir et d'obliger les deux races à signer un traité de paix pour préserver un équilibre galactique incertain. D'abord réticents, les Turiens et les Humains ne pouvaient pourtant pas nier les lourdes pertes subies et la lassitude qui gagnait leurs rangs, surtout avec la venue d'un nouvel adversaire qui venait changer la donne. Leurs Ambassadeurs et leurs délégations respectives devaient donc se rencontrer sur la Citadelle, à l'occasion d'un sommet pour la paix.

Les négociations se déroulaient au Présidium, dans une immense salle. Les murs étaient blancs, les sols étaient blancs et même les meubles étaient blancs. Le mur du fond était en fait une immense surface vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les jardins du Présidium. Au centre de la pièce, une gigantesque table ovale trônait. En son centre, un hologramme flottait, représentant la Voix Lactée. Les trois membres du Conseil étaient placés vers le milieu de la table, tandis que les Ambassadeurs des deux races et leur délégation se trouvaient aux extrémités.

Et Garrus Vakarian tentait de garder son calme. Il faisait partie de l'équipe chargée d'accompagner l'Ambassadeur et il ne devait pas perturber les discussions. Pourtant, difficile de rester impassible lorsqu'on a en face de soi le Commandant Shepard.

Les exploits du Commandant lui valaient une renommée des plus sinistre. Son intervention contre les Butariens dans le système du Cygne lui avait valu le surnom de "Boucher de Torfan" et ses victoires contre les forces Turiennes faisaient d'elle une illustre figure de la guerre pour les humains et un bourreau haïssable pour les Turiens. Sa présence à un sommet pour la paix lui semblait être incongrue, sinon totalement dénuée de bon sens.

Alors il l'observait, espérant sans doute déceler chez elle un quelconque signe d'hostilité qui lui donnerait l'occasion de l'abattre d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais rien. Shepard était d'un calme exemplaire et rien dans son attitude ne laissait transparaître un quelconque signe d'agressivité.

"Vakarian, arrête de la fixer comme ça. Si elle se plaint, ça pourrait faire capoter ce traité de paix." Garrus gronda mais détourna le regard.

"Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester stoïque alors qu'elle est là, juste en face de nous. Elle n'était pas à la tête de l'équipe qui a décimé les membres de ton escouade, Nihlus?

Le dit Nihlus se raidit et joignit ses mains dans son dos.

"Je sais." dit-il avec une voix sourde. "Mais si par mon calme, je peux permettre à ces négociations d'aboutir et ainsi préserver notre peuple des pertes à venir, alors je resterai calme". Garrus observa la mâchoire crispée de son camarade et entendit ses subharmoniques qui grondaient. Etre capable, malgré tout cela, de se tenir digne face aux Humains...C'était admirable. Garrus se redressa légèrement. Impossible d'oublier la rancœur, impossible d'oublier la mort de tant des leurs. Mais si le prix à payer pour arrêter cette guerre était de rester calme face à ces monstres, alors il n'avait pas à hésiter.

Les Turiens étaient un peuple militaire, profondément attaché à la notion d'ordre et de hiérarchie. La guerre ne leur faisait pas peur et leur armée, ainsi que leur flotte, étaient réputées dans toute la galaxie. Les Turiens eux-mêmes avaient la réputation d'être des combattants hors-pair. Pourtant, ils étaient mis en échec depuis six ans par une nouvelle race, sortie de nulle part, qui découvrait à peine le voyage galactique et ignorait qu'elle n'était pas seule dans l'univers. Autrement dit, des primitifs. Et si les Turiens détestaient cordialement les humains, ils avaient été forcés de reconnaître leur valeur en tant qu'adversaire. Les Humains étaient ingénieux, apprenaient vite et surtout, étaient insatiables.

Il releva la tête et fixa la jeune femme. Le Commandant Shepard en était le parfait exemple. Au fil des jours, il avait remarqué sa prestance. Sa démarche souple et altière. Son regard vif et perçant. Ses fines cicatrices qui courraient le long de son visage. Garrus gronda. Il la détestait. Il la détestait parce que tout dans cette femme montrait quel excellent soldat elle était. Et il savait ce que cela impliquait.

"Elle a tué de nombreux Turiens et a offert aux Humains certaines victoires déterminantes, c'est indéniable. Mais ce sont surtout ses derniers exploits contre les Butariens qui ont achevé de l'élever au rang de héros de guerre..." Garrus avala une bouchée de son repas et laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement. Même à table, dans ce restaurant chic, il fallait qu'on parle d'elle. Les mandibules de Saren cliquetèrent étrangement et Garrus lui lança un regard en biais. Saren Arterius n'était pas son supérieur direct mais était plus gradé que lui. Garrus désapprouvait sa manière brutale et expéditive de gérer les choses mais il devait reconnaître que c'était un excellent soldat, dévoué et loyal à la cause Turienne.

Il poursuivit "Le Haut Commandement était surpris de ne pas entendre davantage parler d'elle après ses premiers faits d'armes. Ils se sont renseignés. Cela fait environ deux ans qu'elle n'est plus sur le front Turien, mais affectée à combattre les Butariens." L'Ambassadeur Cellus acquiesça en ajoutant "Je suis même surpris de la voir à ce Sommet pour la Paix entre nos deux races..."

"Pas tant que ça..."

"Que voulez-vous dire, Général Victus?"

Le Général but une gorgée avant de poursuivre.

"Ses talents de stratège ne sont plus à prouver et ses exceptionnelles aptitudes au combat ont donné du fil à retordre à nos troupes. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle possède également un certain sens de la diplomatie. Lors d'une dernière mission, elle a réussi à obtenir l'aide des Quariens pour repousser une attaque sur une colonie humaine près de leur Flotte."

"Les Quariens? Ils ne se préoccupent pourtant pas des affaires des autres races! Seul leur conflit avec les Geth leur importe..."

"Justement, elle a écrasé un bataillon Geth pour obtenir leurs faveurs."

"Un bataillon Geth? Hors du Voile? Comment est-ce seulement possible?"

"Je ne sais pas, et c'est très problématique..."

La conversation s'orienta vite vers d'autres sujets. Garrus finit son assiette, en silence. A force de surveiller sans cesse Shepard, il avait surprit un échange entre elle et l'Amiral Anderson où il se félicitait de sa présence au sommet pour la paix "En effet, malgré la charmante personnalité de notre camarade, qui pourrait sérieusement songer à agresser Udina si vous êtes son garde du corps?". Garrus n'était pas au fait de la politique humaine mais il savait une chose, Anderson et Shepard ne tenait pas l'Ambassadeur humain en très haute estime...

* * *

"Après concertations, les Ambassadeurs Humains et Turiens ont fini par accepter un accord de paix durable entre leurs deux peuples. De plus, l'Ambassadeur Udina a proposé au Conseil une vieille tradition humaine destinée à renforcer symboliquement ce dernier."

L'Ambassadeur Turien laissa claquer ses mandibules en signe d'agacement mais se reprit bien vite et demanda quelle était la nature exacte de cette proposition d'une voix polie et mesurée.

"Un mariage politique"

* * *

Cellus était visiblement hors de lui. Ils étaient réunis dans une des salles du Présidium, réservée à la délégation Turienne. Ses mandibules cliquetaient violemment et il ne prenait même pas la peine de contrôler ses subharmoniques, qui grondaient furieusement. La lumière orangée du soir illuminait la pièce et les reflets sur son visage et ses marques faciales ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'aura de colère qu'il dégageait.

"Ce sale petit rat! Il s'est bien gardé de proposer cette idée grotesque pendant nos négociations!" Il abattit son poing sur la table qui craqua légèrement.

"En quoi consiste un "mariage" exactement?" demanda Nihlus.

"Il s'agit d'une cérémonie religieuse -ou non, d'après ce que j'ai compris- où deux humains s'unissent. Il s'agit de leur équivalent de notre cérémonie de l'Union. Sauf que les Humains semblent pouvoir changer de partenaire au cours de leur vie..."

Saren laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant.

"Que pouvons nous faire, concrètement?" continua Nihlus.

Le Général Victus se leva et entreprit de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Cellus haussa les épaules, l'air accablé.

"L'Ambassadeur Humain est une immonde créature, mais son assistant était plus ... accommodant. D'après nos renseignements et ses dires, il est facile de voir que les Humains désirent sincèrement la paix. Ils ont du mal à tenir deux fronts. Ils souffrent. Leurs civils n'ont pas l'habitude d'une guerre prolongée et ils sont visiblement excédés. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Udina proposerait quelque chose qui pourrait nous pousser à refuser ce traité... C'est une chance unique de mettre un terme à ce conflit qui n'en finit pas".

Le Général Victus s'arrête subitement et se tourna vers eux en ajoutant d'une voix sourde "Parce qu'il sait pertinemment que nous ne pouvons pas refuser ce traité...Les pertes Turiennes deviennent problématiques... D'abord, à cause de la fâcheuse manie des Humains de cibler nos ravitaillements et ensuite parce que même si nous n'avons pas encore engagé un véritable front de guerre contre les Butariens à la différence des Humains, ils profitent du chaos ambiant pour semer la terreur et font de véritables saignées dans nos rangs... A terme, un autre ennemi nous mettrait réellement en difficulté..."

Le Général Victus et l'Ambassadeur Cellus échangèrent un regard.

"Nous n'avons pas le choix. Cet accord de paix est capital. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'échouer. Nous devons donc accepter cette condition..."

"De toute façon, le Conseil a déjà approuvé, nous ne pouvons que nous plier à leur décision, je le crains..." Ses mandibules s'agitèrent quelques instants. Il avait l'air anéanti.

"Et le pire, c'est qu'ils réclament quelqu'un de la délégation, pour éviter toute implication extérieure. Question de sécurité..."

Garrus, resté silencieux jusqu'alors, se raidit dans son fauteuil et demanda d'une voix blanche "Vous voulez dire l'un d'entre nous?!"

Cellus s'adossa à son fauteuil, les observa tous un instant et répondit d'une voix sourde.

"Je le crains. La personne choisie doit être célibataire. Cela exclut notre cher Nihlus Kriyk, qui a une compagne. Cela exclut aussi le Général Victus, qui a déjà été marié. Selon nos coutumes, il ne peut reprendre d'épouse, quand bien même elle serait... -il eut une moue méprisante- étrangère... Il ne reste que vous, Garrus Vakarian et vous, Saren Arterius."

Le Général posa leur regard sur eux, semblant réfléchir.

Garrus serra les poings et ses mandibules cliquetèrent un instant. Ce mariage politique était une idée absurde et contre nature. Les Turiens et les Humains étaient en guerre depuis six ans. Six longues années où la destruction et les morts s'étaient accumulées, de chaque coté. Les deux peuples se détestaient cordialement. Ce traité était déjà en soi un miracle, pourquoi ajouter cette mascarade ridicule? De plus, rien n'indiquait même que les deux espèces étaient compatibles physiologiquement. Peut être qu'un simple contact de peau à peau pouvait être dangereux, qui sait!

C'était absurde. Délirant. Grotesque. Insultant.

Saren se leva, ses subharmoniques émettant un bruit sourd.

"Si vous avez besoin de moi pour cette mission, je serais heureux de servir mon peuple, Ambassadeur Cellus"

Garrus resta interdit. Saren plus que quiconque détestait les humains. Etre capable de mettre sa haine de coté pour servir un but plus grand était une preuve d'abnégation dont il se sentait lui-même incapable. Il l'admira profondément.

L'Ambassadeur Cellus posa sur Saren un regard énigmatique.

"Nous ne pouvons pas vous choisir, Saren Arterius. Vos états de service sont exemplaires, il est vrai, mais votre haine affichée envers les humains risquerait de faire échouer cet arrangement..."

Saren resta interdit. Garrus de même.

"Victus a raison, vos faits de guerre sont trop ... brutaux pour être perçus comme un gage de bonne volonté de notre part. On penserait qu'on tente de saboter ce ...cet arrangement."

Garrus avait peur de comprendre ce qui se passait. Si Saren ne pouvait pas remplir cette mission, il ne restait que...

"C'est décidé alors, Garrus Vakarian sera chargé de cette mission."

Garrus se leva d'un bond, furieux et paniqué.

"Je ne peux pas! Comment ... Etre lié à ... Je suis un soldat!"

"Garrus Vakarian, vous êtes un soldat. Cela veut donc dire que vous êtes prêt à sacrifier votre vie pour la cause Turienne, je présume?"

"Bien sûr! Mais..."

"Alors en quoi cette mission diffère?"

Garrus resta pétrifié. Tout était différent. Il pouvait supporter le bruit des fusils. La douleur. Sentir son corps entier se tendre en attendant la mort qui ne venait pas. Mais ça...

"Tout est différent..." souffla-t-il.

le Général Victus s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Je suis conscient que nous vous demandons énormément. Vous êtes un soldat d'exception, Vakarian. Vous savez garder la tête froide, comme tout tireur d'élite. Vous saurez gérer." La prise sur son épaule se fit plus ferme "Vous saurez préservez la paix."

Garrus sentit son corps se tendre alors qu'il hochait silencieusement la tête. Saren lui lança un regard noir.

"Quelle personne choisira la délégation humaine?"

"Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de choix, il n'y avait que deux femmes humaines, le Commandant Shepard et ... le Lieutenant Williams, si je me souviens bien." Cellus ajouta "Malgré son grade peu élevé, je pense qu'ils choisiront le Lieutenant. L'implication du Commandant Shepard, héros de guerre, dans cette histoire serait un imbroglio politique pour eux et une perte trop importante dans la guerre contre les Butariens..."

"Je suis de votre avis... Que sait-on de cette Williams?"

Nihlus pianota quelques instants sur son omnitech.

"Pas grand chose. Elle a tardé à être promue, mais ses états de service sont impeccables. Elle sert depuis trois ans sous les ordres du Commandant Shepard".

Garrus haussa les épaules, excédé. Peu lui importait de connaître cette Williams. Il espérait juste qu'elle resterait loin de lui et saurait se montrer raisonnable pour ne pas faire échouer cette mission.

* * *

"Vous avez dit ... Excusez-moi, mais vous pouvez répéter?"

L'Amiral Anderson joignit ses mains derrière son dos, visiblement contrarié, tandis qu'Udina répondait avec un sourire mielleux.

"Nous avons choisi le Commandant Shepard comme partenaire dans ce mariage."

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! A bientôt pour la suite!


	2. Chapitre deux : Politique

De retour! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours agréable d'en recevoir! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira!

**Chapitre deux : Politique**

Garrus, Nihlus s'engouffrèrent à la suite de Victus dans l'un des plus prestigieux centres d'entrainement virtuel de la Citadelle. Garrus ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration devant les nombreuses possibilités proposées dans les salles. Nombres d'ennemis, aménagement de la carte, équipements... Tout y était.

Les Turiens évacuaient généralement le stress avec des activités physiques, comme des combats ou des entrainements. Voire du sexe occasionnel. Le Général, pour atténuer quelque peu la colère de Garrus, avait proposé d'offrir à lui, Nihlus et Saren une séance d'entrainement virtuelle. C'était sans doute sa manière de présenter ses excuses pour lui imposer ce mariage politique. Et Garrus trouvait la perspective tout à fait enthousiasmante. Il avait effectivement besoin de taper sur des adversaires pour oublier, l'espace d'un instant, que désormais, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus tout à fait.

Saren avait refusé, prétextant des affaires à régler à la Citadelle et les avait quitté il y a peu.

"Je souhaiterais avoir votre plus grande salle, je vous prie."

"Je vais vous demander de patienter un petit instant, Général Victus, elle est actuellement occupée. Les utilisateurs auront bientôt terminé. Souhaitez-vous une autre salle ou désirez-vous attendre celle-ci?"

"Est ce qu'ils en ont encore pour longtemps?" Il ajouta après un instant de réflexion "Et est ce que leur entrainement est public ou privé?"

L'agent d'accueil pianote quelques instants sur son ordinateur, l'air concentré.

"Leur entrainement se termine dans moins de dix minutes et il est public, Général."

"Bien, nous aurons de quoi nous occuper en attendant. Venez"

Garrus et Nihlus s'empressèrent de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers un escalier menant à un étage un peu particulier. Il n'y avait que des petits terminaux disposant de casques. Plus loin, d'autres personnes étaient déjà en train de regarder.

"Nous allons voir où ils en sont"

Les trois Turiens s'équipèrent des casques qui les connectèrent bientôt à la carte virtuelle des utilisateurs. Ils furent surpris de constater que l'endroit choisi était une salle d'entrainement assez spartiate, vide et dégagée. Au centre, une seule personne, affrontait environ une douzaine d'adversaires. Au sol, plusieurs cadavres gisaient, leurs membres ayant des angles anatomiquement incorrects.

"Téméraire!" s'exclama Garrus.

Les mandibules de Nihlus cliquetèrent.

"C'est Shepard..."

"Quoi?!"

Garrus observa de plus près la silhouette. Grande, élancée, des muscles parfaitement définis. Et une flamboyante chevelure rousse.

"Ses adversaires sont humains également..."

"La race des adversaires est programmé par l'utilisateur, c'est donc elle qui a choisi d'affronter des humains...Etonnant..." En effet, entre les Turiens et les Butariens, le Commandant n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

Les Turiens restèrent donc là, à observer le Commandant Shepard massacrer des Humains. Massacrer était le mot. Selon leur connaissance de l'anatomie humaine, ses coups auraient tué ou laissé dans un état végétatif n'importe quelle personne réelle. Elle se jetait sur eux avec une rage et une combattivité impressionnantes. Pourtant ses mouvements étaient amples, fluides, rapides. Puissants. Peu importe combien de fois les adversaires revenaient vers elle, seuls ou à plusieurs, elle les maitrisait, sans répit. Une sonnerie retentit alors et les adversaires ainsi que la salle disparurent, laissant apparaître une pièce vide et nue, aux murs recouverts de plaques noires aux reflets irisés. Deux autres humains entrèrent alors. D'un geste du bras, Shepard essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front, le regard encore empli d'une férocité peu commune, alors qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Garrus sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

"Dios Mia, vous aimez vraiment vous la péter, Commandant!"

"La ferme James!" rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Garrus fut surpris de constater que contrairement à d'habitude, Shepard ne s'exprimait plus avec cette voix maniérée et légèrement aigue, mais avec une voix grave, rauque et chaude. Devant ses hommes, elle retrouvait son naturel.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui pourrait vous contrarier, Commandant! Vous allez bientôt vous marier après tout!" répliqua James en éclatant de rire

Garrus failli s'étrangler. Nihlus ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur.

"James, n'en rajoute pas! Je comprends que Shepard ait eu besoin de se défouler" lança Ashley, les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

"Vous n'y êtes pas allée de main morte d'ailleurs. Complètement _loca_!"

"J'imaginais que chaque adversaire était Udina." cracha Shepard avec un regard noir.

Les mandibules de Garrus cliquetèrent. Victus se tendit légèrement.

"Je ne sais pas à quel jeu joue cette sale petit ordure ... Comment a-t-il réussi à être choisi pour cette mission diplomatique avec des espèces aliens... ça relève du mystère!

"Le gouvernement Humain a de plus en plus de mal face à des groupes politiques pro-humains et Udina ... cet enflure est un pur produit de ces dérives racistes." ajouta Ashley d'une voix dure.

"Et il OSE m'éloigner de mes hommes et du front pour participer à cette mascarade ridicule! Ancienne coutume humaine, tu parles! Le mariage politique n'est plus utilisé depuis le 18ème siècle!"

"J'avoue que je ne comprends pas non plus... Sans vous, ça fait longtemps que nous aurions été balayés par les Butariens! On n'était pas préparés à leurs attaques..."

"C'est un signe de bonne volonté Shepard" fit James en faisant mine de citer Udina

"Me marier à un Turien, tu parles d'un signe de bonne volonté... Je m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas encore cherché à m'étriper vivante..." Elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, l'air préoccupée.

"Il faut absolument que je découvre ce que mijote Udina. Il chercher à m'éloigner... Pourquoi?"

"Faites gaffe quand même..." Shepard balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

"Je ne risquerai pas la paix avec les Turiens, il est **hors de question** que je brise l'accord de paix. Tant que je resterai polie, ça devrait suffire."

"Polie? Shepard, Ecoutez vous! Vous n'savez pas parler sans jurer comme un charretier!"

"La ferme James!"

Les deux lieutenant éclatèrent de rire. Ils échangèrent encore quelques plaisanteries alors que Shepard ramassait ses affaires puis sortirent.

"Très intéressant" conclut Victus.

* * *

"La cérémonie de mariage aura lieu ici, à la Citadelle, pour des raisons de sécurité et de neutralité. La cérémonie en elle-même devra être un mélange des coutumes Turiennes et Humaines, toujours dans un souci de neutralité." Il se tourna vers Shepard "En ce qui concerne les traditions Turiennes, il est dans nos coutumes que ce soit une femme de la famille du mari qui guide la partenaire. Ce rôle sera assuré par la soeur de Garrus Vakarian, Solana Vakarian. Je crois savoir qu'elle arrivera demain. Vous pourrez régler les détails avec elle."

Shepard acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Cellus reprit.

"Après la cérémonie, vous serez considérés comme mari et femme. Vous serez un symbole de paix et d'union entre nos deux peuples. En tant que tels, il vous faudra faire régulièrement quelques apparitions publiques ensemble. Nous nous sommes occupés de la presse et vous devriez être relativement tranquille. Si d'aventure des journalistes venaient à vous importuner, vous pouvez vous permettre de les congédier _poliment _\- L'Amiral Anderson lança un regard inquiet à Shepard- et de ne pas répondre à leurs questions."

L'assistant d'Udina se leva et prit la parole d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Udina resta assis les bras croisés, fixant un point invisible, au loin.

"Pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien, vous disposerez d'un appartement mis à votre disposition par le Conseil. Vous pourrez choisir plus tard un autre lieu de résidence mais pour des questions de sécurité, nous vous demandons de rester à la Citadelle durant votre première année de mariage. Nous nous excusons pour la gêne occasionnée."

Il reprit son souffle.

"En ce qui concerne vos .. travails respectifs, un congé de trois mois vous sera accordé et comme l'Ambassadeur Cellus l'a déjà dit, vous êtes encouragés à profiter de ce laps de temps pour faire quelques apparitions publiques."

Cellus remercia l'assistant d'un signe de tête et reprit la parole.

"La cérémonie aura lieu dans deux jours. Bien. Vous pouvez disposer."

* * *

Solana fixait Shepard. Etant chargée de "préparer" la future épouse de son frère, elle était là, adossée à un petit fauteuil confortable, dans une salle d'attente du Présidium. C'était luxueux, moderne, lumineux... et froid. Tout comme cette idée de mariage, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une manœuvre politique... qu'un calcul, froid et décharné. On lui avait expliqué la situation. Et même si elle était soulagée de voir enfin cesser cette guerre déplorable, elle trouvait profondément injuste que son frère soit récompensé de ses bons et loyaux services par cette union arbitraire.

Pourtant, elle devait l'avouer, Shepard ne ressemblait en rien aux Humains qu'on lui avait décrit. Selon les critères de beauté humains, la jeune femme en face d'elle pouvait être considérée comme attirante. D'épais cheveux roux flamboyants, de grands yeux vifs à la couleur émeraude et des traits fins, quoi que son visage soit marqué par les cicatrices.

Garrus lui avait dit que c'était un soldat exceptionnel, redoutable sur le champ de bataille et lui avait aussi parlé de ses capacités de leader. Solana, sans être elle-même un soldat, avait senti instinctivement le charisme certain que dégageait la jeune femme. Même en dehors du champ de bataille, avec son attitude digne et son regard franc, on devait naturellement lui faire confiance.

Peut-être que tout ceci n'allait finalement pas être un fiasco total... Peut être que...

Solana Vakarian inspira une grande goulée d'air et décida de jouer le jeu.

"Par quoi voulez-vous commencer?"

A sa grande surprise, les deux femmes trouvèrent rapidement un compromis quant à la tenue ainsi qu'aux différentes traditions à respecter. En effet, Shepard était extrêmement accommodante car elle n'accordait visiblement que peu d'importance aux traditions humaines et parmi la liste conséquente que Solana avait préparée avec l'assistant de l'Ambassadeur, elle ne retint que deux choses. Une robe blanche et des anneaux. Solana n'eut aucun mal à lui expliquer l'importance des vœux traditionnels Turiens et Shepard sembla tout à fait prête à les apprendre par cœur pour le mariage. Plus Solana discutait avec elle, plus elle voyait en Shepard bien plus qu'un simple soldat talentueux. D'après ce que Solana savait, la jeune femme écrasait quiconque se dressait entre elle et sa mission ou menaçait ses hommes. Elle était farouche, obstinée mais ... honorable, diplomate et loin d'être conventionnelle. Solana se risqua donc à poser une question plus délicate.

"Pourquoi les Humains ont attaqué les Turiens?"

"Je vous demande pardon?"

Les mandibules de la jeune Turienne s'agitèrent. Elle espérait que Shepard ne réagisse pas mal. Mais la jeune femme semblait seulement surprise par la question. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes en fixant Solana -qui n'était pas très à l'aise- et finit par répondre. Sa voix était rauque et grave, contrairement à d'habitude.

"Ma réponse n'engage que moi... Mais imaginez un seul instant que vous vous pensez seul dans l'Univers. Et la première fois que vous entrez en contact avec d'autres créatures, celles-ci se montrent autoritaires, agressives et condescendantes ... Eh bien, vous avez peur, vous réagissez par rapport à votre égo et ... vous ripostez."

Solana ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, ses subharmoniques émettant un bruit sourd et triste.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier que les Turiens s'étaient montrés agressifs. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait nier que malgré les liens plus au moins amicaux que les autres races concilliennes entretenaient avec les Humains, l'ensemble de la galaxie les considérait toujours comme une race inférieure. Shepard sembla lire ses pensées.

"Enfants, Primitifs... On nous donne bien des noms..." Elle soupira. "Il faut comprendre que lorsque nous avons découvert le relais et compris qu'il existait autre chose au delà du système solaire, nous étions véritablement euphoriques. Nous avions longtemps rêvé d'exploration spatiale, de porter nos pas sur d'autres terres..." Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'elle semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs "Nous avons payé cher notre curiosité maladive et notre maladresse."

La Turienne déglutit. Elle avait donc vu juste.

Les Humains étaient des enfants qu'on punissait depuis six ans pour une erreur finalement compréhensible. Les Humains payaient depuis six ans pour une erreur de communication. Les Humains payaient depuis six ans pour avoir été ... curieux.

Après tout ce temps, toutes ces morts... allaient-ils réellement pouvoir tourner la page et accepter une paix avec les Turiens? Elle pensa à Garrus...

"Vous savez... Les Turiens sont connus pour considérer le sexe comme récréatif et avoir des relations sexuelles occasionnelles, destinées à ... relâcher la pression, disons..."

Shepard ne savait pas comment préciser qu'elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par les pratiques sexuelles Turiennes. Mais Solana continua.

"... l'Union et l'amour entre deux Turiens sont par contre d'un tout autre ressort. L'Union est sacrée et ne peut être rompue, même après le décès de l'un des deux partenaires."

Ah. Shepard commençait à comprendre. Ce mariage politique privait Vakarian d'une compagne, d'une famille...Pour le restant de ses jours. Elle passa sa main derrière sa nuque, gênée.

"Je suis désolée... Je suis consciente que ... La plupart des soldats aspirent à une vie de famille, après la guerre..." Un silence pesant s'installa. Après une grande inspiration, Solana le rompit.

"Que pensez-vous de mon frère?"

Shepard resta interdite. Que cherchait-t-elle à la fin? Puis elle remarqua les mains crispés de Solana. Et elle comprit. C'était une chose de savoir son frère privé de compagne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ça en était une autre de le voir en danger en étant lié à une Humaine... Elle voulut la rassurer.

"Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me croire mais ... Je n'ai rien contre votre race ou... Votre frère en particulier. Il semble être un homme d'honneur. Je respecte ça."

Solana observa le Commandant Shepard en silence quelques instants, comme si elle mesurait ses propos. Puis la jeune Turienne lui sourit.

* * *

Garrus avait énormément appréhendé la cérémonie mais finalement tout s'était passé sans encombre. Ils avaient été unis dans les jardins intérieurs du Présidium, au milieu des lacs artificiels. Il y avait eu un buffet et quelques compositions florales très jolies. Cela aurait pu être très romantique, si il n'y avait pas eu ces politiques et ces journalistes. Et si sa partenaire n'était pas une Humaine. Il soupira. Il devait avouer que Shepard avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Elle avait salué poliment les journalistes -Garrus avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet de plaisanterie entre elle et Anderson, d'ailleurs- et avait répondu patiemment à leurs questions, en assurant que c'était un honneur de participer ainsi à l'acte de paix entre leurs deux peuples. Elle s'était montrée respectueuse de leurs coutumes en ne commettant aucun impair, que ce soit en récitant les voeux ou au niveau de la tenue, puisqu'elle portait un voile Turien traditionnel blanc, bordé de bleu et de rouge. Bref, il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Et mine de rien, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Depuis qu'ils avaient surpris sa conversation à la salle d'entrainement, Victus et Cellus voyaient ce mariage d'un autre œil et semblaient préoccupés. Mais Garrus n'avait pas été tenu au courant de leurs conclusions et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement étant donné qu'il était tout de même le premier concerné. Il avait seulement été fortement encouragé à développer une _relation de confiance_. Ses mandibules s'agitèrent, il croisa les bras et s'adossa légèrement contre un mur. Une relation de confiance_._ Comme si c'était facile.

"Elle porte à merveille le voile traditionnel Turien, n'est ce pas?"

"Solana!" Garrus se redressa légèrement, en tripotant son verre. Sa sœur sourit et s'installa à coté de lui.

"Tu es préoccupé?"

"Préoccupé? Par quoi? Par le fait que je suis désormais marié à une Humaine? Absolument pas..."

Solana émit un léger rire.

"J'ai discuté avec elle... Elle n'est pas mauvaise, tu sais ..."

Garrus gronda. Il se souvenait de sa conversation qu'il avait surpris à la salle d'entrainement. De la colère de Shepard, de ses doutes. Mais il se souvenait aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais insulté les Turiens, pas une seule fois. Qu'elle avait assuré vouloir préserver la paix, à tout prix. Qu'elle s'était très bien comportée avec sa sœur, qui était presque _ravie _de l'avoir rencontrée. Et il se souvenait que lorsqu'il avait du prendre sa main pour les voeux, elle n'avait eu aucune réaction de dégoût ni de mépris. Elle lui avait offert un petit sourire comme si elle comprenait dans quelle galère il était. Parce qu'elle y était aussi.

Il vida son verre d'un trait.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! A bientôt pour le chapitre trois!


	3. Chapitre trois : Liens

Et voilà le chapitre trois! merci pour votre soutien et votre enthousiasme! :)

* * *

**Chapitre trois: Liens**

Garrus admirait la vue depuis le nouvel appartement. Destiné à l'origine à dépanner des dignitaires de passage ou accueillir des personnes de haut rang, il était très bien situé dans le quartier du Présidium et ses nombreuses fenêtres offraient une vue imprenable sur le reste de la Citadelle, au loin. L'intérieur était grand, lumineux et la décoration moderne et épurée. En somme, un appartement qu'il n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'_espérer_ s'offrir lorsqu'il travaillait au S-SC à la Citadelle, il y a de cela des années.

Il soupira.

Comme d'habitude, Shepard était irréprochable. Elle s'était montrée très directe et dès leur aménagement, avait suggéré de considérer cette relation étrange comme une simple colocation et de gérer leurs interactions en fonction. Ils avaient choisi leurs chambres -il avait été absurdement soulagé de constater qu'il y en avait deux- et organisé leur emploi du temps pour s'éviter la majeure partie du temps. Cela faisait trois jours et tout se déroulait relativement bien, il devait l'avouer ... Mais quelque chose le dérangeait au plus haut point. Shepard se montrait très coopérative mais elle semblait oublier un détail. Un détail crucial. Il ne s'agissait pas que de partager un appartement ensemble, ils étaient mariés. Il était marié avec elle. Il était lié à elle. En agissant de la sorte, en se comportant en simples colocataires, Garrus avait l'impression que la jeune femme niait le lien qui les unissait et fuyait une situation extrêmement gênante pour elle.

Et cela le dérangeait au plus haut point.

* * *

L'Au-delà. C'était "LE" bar branché du coin, visiblement. Après un long couloir, on accédait à une immense salle ronde, le barman officiant en son centre. Sur la droite, une immense piste de danse accueillait déjà des clients survoltés. Sur la gauche, plusieurs tables et canapés, dont quelques alcôves plus intimes. L'endroit était baigné de lumières aux couleurs éclatantes, qui créaient de curieux reflets sur la chevelure écarlate de Shepard et sa peau blanche.

En tant que symbole de paix, ils devaient passer du temps ensemble, et en public. Montrer à la galaxie entière que l'entente entre Turien et Humain pouvait être possible... Et leur première sortie était aujourd'hui.

Après un long silence assez inconfortable, Shepard avait brisé la glace et ils discutaient à présent de leurs projets pour ces mois de congés.

"J'ai repris contact avec mes anciens collègues de boulot, au S-SC. Je dois les revoir cette semaine, normalement."

"C'est toujours agréable de retrouver de vieilles connaissances, j'imagine"

"Plutôt, oui...Mais j'espère seulement que mon chef de l'époque ne se joindra pas aux retrouvailles, il était infernal!"

Shepard rit de bon cœur et leva sa bière vers Garrus.

"Aux anciens collègues, alors!"

C'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient une réelle conversation. Même au mariage, Garrus s'était contenté du strict minimum. A l'appartement, ils échangeaient juste pour les courses ou savoir s'ils pouvaient s'installer au salon. Garrus considéra la musique forte et entrainante, son verre et ... la compagnie. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Shepard observait les danseurs avec un sourire, amusée, en tapant du pied en rythme. Garrus sourit légèrement, haussa les épaules et se dit que finalement, ça aurait pu être pire.

"Et vous, que faites-vous de vos journées de libre?"

Shepard leva la tête vers lui et le fixa quelques secondes. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi et Garrus se sentit étrangement intimidé par l'intensité de son regard. Elle finit par lui adresser un léger sourire, et répondit avec détachement "De l'entrainement, principalement... Mais je suis comme vous, je compte profiter de ce temps libre pour revoir d'anciennes connaissances". Elle ajouta en riant "Je manque d'originalité, désolée".

Garrus compris immédiatement qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Compte tenu de la conversation qu'il avait surprise à l'entrainement, quelques jours plus tôt, il était logique de penser qu'elle tentait de trouver des réponses de son coté. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer. Etrangement, cela le ... frustrait. S'il y avait un quelconque problème avec ce mariage, il était normal qu'il soit tenu au courant. Il tripota son verra, pensif, et soupira. Le vrai problème ne résidait pas dans l'attitude de Shepard, mais dans la sienne. Devoir côtoyer une personne tous les jours, en s'ignorant mutuellement, était en réalité un exercice beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. C'était vivre constamment dans la frustration et le malaise. C'était se retrouver en _manque permanent _d'interactions sociales à force d'être seul et de chercher le moindre prétexte pour engager la conversation. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Pitoyable et seul.

Il observa la jeune femme quelques secondes en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Elle échangeait quelques plaisanteries avec le barman en commandant une autre bière. Peut être pouvait-il lui apporter son aide. Peut-être pouvait-il gagner sa confiance.

La nuit était à peine tombée lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer. Légèrement grisé par l'alcool, Garrus observait avec une affection nouvelle l'effervescence de la ville. Autrefois, en tant que flic, il n'arrivait qu'à voir l'injustice, la corruption et les crimes. Aujourd'hui, la Citadelle se dévoilait autrement. Vivante. Cosmopolite. Garrus secoua légèrement la tête en soupirant. Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Il tourna la tête vers Shepard. Malgré l'alcool, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa démarche assurée et de son regard vif mais ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et ses yeux plus brillants. Emeraude.

"Rien" répondit-il.

Shepard lui lança un regard étrange mais ne répondit pas. Ils atteignirent bientôt les quais qui donnaient sur les lacs artificiels. Leur appartement était plus loin, sur la droite, dans un des boulevards adjacents.

"Shepard?!"

La jeune femme se retourna et Garrus l'imita, intrigué. L'homme qui l'avait interpellée était un humain, vêtu d'une armure simple. Grand, brun, athlétique et ... déplaisant. Pourtant, Shepard le salua amicalement et entama directement la conversation.

"Alors, que deviens-tu, _Major_ Alenko?" lança-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Il haussa les épaules et répondit modestement, sans tout à fait parvenir à cacher son air satisfait.

"Oh, la routine, Commandant... Je suis affecté à une mission et nous sommes de passage à la Citadelle pour refaire le plein". Garrus n'arrivait pas à saisir exactement ce qui lui donnait cette désagréable impression lorsqu'il regardait le Major. Il avait pourtant l'air d'un homme droit et compétent. Respectueux. Bien que la façon dont il se comportait avec Shepard était assez inhabituelle. Le Turien avait eu le temps d'observer les deux autres membres humains de la délégation. Williams et Vega vouaient à Shepard une admiration sans borne et une affection sincère et profonde. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez ce Alenko... Soudain, Shepard se tourna vers Garrus et le désigna d'un signe de la main.

"J'oublie mes manières, je te présente Garrus Vakarian" La jeune homme lui serra la main, sérieux, et Garrus cru déceler une ombre passer sur son visage.

"Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est ton ... mari?"

Shepard acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Garrus se sentit étrangement soulagé.

"Garrus, je vous présente le major Kaidan Alenko. Nous avons servi ensemble il y a quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des envies de grandeur!"

Shepard éclata de rire, mais Alenko ne réussit qu'à esquisser un léger sourire. Quoi qu'il ai pu se passer, Garrus se doutait que tout se soit déroulé aussi bien qu'elle le suggérait.

"Alors ... des nouvelles du front?"

Shepard avait essayé de poser la question d'un ton neutre, presque détaché. Mais Garrus repéra immédiatement sa mâchoire crispée et ses poings serrés. Alenko attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"On a perdu la colonie de Khasus dans le système Athéna il y a trois jours"

Elle étouffa un juron et son regard, devenu noir, se perdit dans la contemplation des lacs artificiels. Frustrée, furieuse, mais déterminée. Alenko semblait chercher ses mots.

"Les Butariens redoublent d'audace... depuis que vous n'êtes plus là..."

Puis il explosa "Pourquoi avoir accepter ce mariage qui vous éloigne du front?! Votre place est auprès de vos hommes!"

Garrus était choqué. Comment osait-il s'adresser à elle de la sorte? Et la traiter de lâche?! Il fit un pas en avant, presque menaçant, prêt à répondre vertement à ce blanc-bec mais s'interrompit aussitôt.

Shepard s'était tournée vers le Major et Garrus resta interdit. La présence bienveillante et le charisme attractif et chaleureux qu'elle dégageait habituellement avaient laissé place à une aura écrasante, froide et implacable et ses yeux foudroyaient Alenko sur place. D'une voix tranchante, elle lui répondit.

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai suivi les ordres."

Alenko balbutia bien vite quelques mots incompréhensibles en guise d'excuses. Elle le fixa sans ciller.

"Je crois savoir que votre navette vous attend, Major..." Alenko s'interrompit, surpris. De nouveau, une ombre sembla passer sur son visage. Il s'inclina légèrement, adressa un dernier regard indéchiffrable à Garrus et partit.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Shepard lui tournait le dos et Garrus pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de son corps. Ses épaules et sa nuque étaient raides et ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa tunique. Furieuse. Vulnérable.

Il était un soldat. En tant que tel, il savait combien il était frustrant de ne pouvoir participer à un combat. Combien il était frustrant de ne pas être présent pour ses hommes, pour sa patrie. Et Shepard était un excellent soldat. Il n'osait concevoir ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Alors il s'approcha prudemment d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Un geste simple, qui, il l'espérait, saurait lui montrer qu'il compatissait. Sans se retourner, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et murmura d'une voix rauque un "merci" à peine audible.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, avec pour seule compagnie l'immensité du ciel étoilé et le chuchotement de l'eau.

* * *

Garrus eut un léger sourire en inspectant son score. Il n'avait rien perdu de ses talents de tireur visiblement. Il avait fini le scénario avec vingt bonnes minutes d'avance. Il récupéra ses affaires et prit le chemin du retour, satisfait. Il avait décidé de suivre l'exemple du Commandant et se rendait désormais régulièrement à la salle d'entrainement.

Garrus sourit légèrement en pensant à la jeune femme et observa sa main. Grande, presque reptilienne, aux pointes acérées. Il sentait encore la chaleur et la douceur de sa main sur la sienne. Depuis ce moment précis, il se sentait ... étrange.

C'était sans doute dû au fait que leur relation avait légèrement changée, après la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Dorénavant, ils consommaient la plupart de leurs repas ensemble et partageaient également certains de leurs moment de détente au salon. Garrus ne savait pas trop comment qualifier leur relation... Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il la respectait et l'appréciait. Comme si un lien ténu et indescriptible avait commencé à se nouer entre eux.

Il arriva dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il l'appréciait, certes... Mais était-ce réciproque? Shepard avait beau être affable et courtoise, elle n'en était pas moins très réservée. Peut-être était-ce le moment de lui proposer une autre sortie commune. Garrus réfléchit alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur. Il ne connaissait pas les goûts de la jeune femme et ne voulait pas commettre d'impair. Soudain, il eut l'idée parfaite. La salle d'entrainement. Shepard et lui s'y rendaient régulièrement et cela serait une excellente occasion de partager un centre d'intérêt commun. Il se décida à lui proposer dès qu'il la verrait - il entra le code d'accès avec un sourire- et ouvrit la porte. Avec stupéfaction, il découvrit Shepard, assise en tailleur sur le sol, qui inspectait le dessous de la console de l'entrée. Elle se retourna légèrement, l'aperçut, et sembla murmurer un juron avant de lui adresser la parole.

"Ah salut... Je ne pensais pas que vous rentreriez si tôt..."

Garrus resta interdit quelques secondes, puis finit par sourire avec amusement.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là?"

"J'admire la décoration..." lui répondit-elle,. Elle avait un air sérieux et lui adressait un regard indéchiffrable. Finalement, elle soupira, sourit, et lui fit signe de la rejoindre tout en lui indiquant qu'il devait rester silencieux. Lorsqu'il fût accroupi à ses cotés, il remarqua qu'elle lui pointait quelque chose du doigt. Il se pencha un peu plus -il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et la console n'était pas bien haute- et son regard se posa enfin sur ce qu'elle lui montrait.

Un petit objet métallique, dissimulé sous la console. Grâce à son ancienne expérience de policier, Garrus reconnut aussitôt l'objet. Il s'agissait d'un micro. Sans attendre, Shepard désigna l'ensemble de la pièce d'un geste de la main. Garrus acquiesça silencieusement et ils se séparèrent pour fouiller. Au total, ils découvrirent seize micros, dispersés dans tout l'appartement.

Garrus était stupéfait. Ils étaient sur écoute.

* * *

"Est ce que tout se passe bien?"

"Nos équipes rapportent qu'ils se sont rendus dans un bar pour y prendre quelques verres. Aucun incident à signaler."

"Bien... Continuez régulièrement à me faire votre rapport. Soyez vigilants". Victus lu quelques lignes sur son omnitech et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Vous me confirmez cela?"

"Oui, Général Victus. Vakarian n'était pas censé faire partie de la délégation. Cela devait être Nyreen Kandros."

Une Turienne. Une femme. Une personne qui n'aurait pas pu assumer le rôle de partenaire dans le mariage. Les mandibules de Victus cliquetèrent et son regard s'assombrit. Il adressa un signe de la tête distrait à son informateur qui opina et sortit du bureau sans bruit.

Le Général serra les poings. Il se leva, préoccupé, et se planta devant l'immense fenêtre de son bureau, son regard vagabondant sur les bâtiments du Présidium qui s'offraient à sa vue.

Les mots de Shepard lui revenaient sans cesse en tête "_Il faut absolument que je découvre ce que mijote Udina. Il cherchait à m'éloigner... Pourquoi?"_. Il soupira, et joignit ses mains derrière son dos.

Pouvait-il réellement avoir confiance en Vakarian?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! (je dois vous avouer que je suis très fière de ce chapitre! :) ) Les choses sérieuses commencent mouhaha!

Le chapitre quatre est en cours d'écriture mais je prendrais un peu plus de temps pour le publier car j'ai mes examens en mai et je dois donc, paraît-il, faire des choses plus constructives qu'assouvir mon obsession pour Mass Effect!

A bientôt!


End file.
